


Someone Significant

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John invite Aziraphale and Crowley to Baker Street to celebrate the birthday of someone important to them all. But who could it be?





	Someone Significant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snake In The Flat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047225) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux). 

“Look, my dear,” Aziraphale said, holding out a gaily printed card to Crowley. “Sherlock and John have invited us to a party.”

Crowley took the card and read the message aloud.

_“Please join us on Friday, 1st November, to celebrate the birthday of someone significant to us all. We’ll provide the cake if you’ll bring the wine.”_

Crowley frowned. “Someone significant to us all? Who could that be?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. It’s certainly not Mrs. Hudson’s birthday,” Aziraphale replied — beaming, as he always did, at the thought of the inimitable Baker Street landlady.

“But what other acquaintance do we all have in common?”

“None, to my knowledge.”

“Hmm… Maybe it’s not someone they actually know. Maybe they’re thinking of some historical figure the two of us have met, and who’s meaningful to them for some reason,” Crowley mused.

“Oh, yes. That makes sense. Let’s see — over the millennia we’ve met quite a few significant people born on the first of November. I wonder who they have in mind?”

“What about Arthur Legat?”

“The Belgian race car driver? I don’t think they’d admire him quite as much as you did, my dear. Neither Sherlock nor John has your demonic need for speed.”

“How about Rick Grech?”

“I think you’re being a bit egocentric again. Bebop is more to your taste than theirs.”

“Bebop?! I can feel that poor man rolling over in his grave at hearing his music referred to as bebop!”

“Nevertheless, I don’t think he’s exactly their cup of tea.”

“Fine, then. Who do you suggest?”

Aziraphale cast his mind back and smiled when he thought of a likely name. “What about Louis the Stammerer?”

“He’s been dead for over a thousand years. I doubt they’ve even heard of him.”

“Well, he was a king — and a very good one, too. A simple and sweet man, who loved peace, justice, and religion.”

Crowley snorted. “As though Sherlock or John would care a whit about that.”

“Giovanni Ricci?”

“Why would they be interested in a fifteenth century cardinal?”

“Perhaps Khedrup Gyatso?”

“The eleventh Dalai Lama? Come on, Angel. You’re being just as egocentric as you accused me of being, naming all these holy men.”

“All right. You suggest someone, then.”

“Let’s try a woman — Catherine Jagiellon.”

“I don’t think either Sherlock or John is overly impressed by queens,” Aziraphale said. “Do you remember how they behaved in Buckingham Palace?”

“Hmm… Margaret Taylor-Burroughs, maybe?”

“Oh, she was such a wonderful woman. I can’t believe she’s gone. Still, I don’t think of Sherlock and John as huge fans of poetry or art.”

“What about Caroline Still Anderson?”

“She’s a possibility. She was brilliant, of course, and I know she was a physician, like John, but I’m not sure that’s enough to make her stand out as someone whose birthday is worth celebrating. I think we need someone who has a more personal connection to them.”

Crowley thought for a moment before saying, “Rodrigo of Aragon.”

“Why him?”

“Son of Lucrezia Borgia, remember? Weren’t Sherlock and John involved with some sort of case surrounding the Black Pearl of the Borgias?”

“No — Sherlock thought it wasn’t worth investigating.”

“Oh. How about Jan Brozek?”

“The Polish polymath? You may be on to something there, my dear. I’m sure Sherlock would have been fascinated by his work demonstrating that bees create hexagonal honeycombs as the most efficient way of using wax and storing honey. And he studied medicine, too. However, his contributions to the field of astronomy may be a mark against him in Sherlock’s book.”

“I’ve got it — James Sherard!”

“Oh, now I think you’ve finally lit on a good candidate. I do recall his violin sonatas — as lovely as anything Sherlock has composed. And he held a doctorate in medicine, just like John.”

“Plus there’s his pioneering work in botany. Sherlock’s bound to be impressed by that. Remember the first time we met them? Sherlock offered to trade me some of his prized poisonous plants in exchange for my skin the next time I shed.”

“And do you remember what John and I said? _Absolutely not!”_

“Hmph! You two are spoilsports. And I still think Sherard’s the most likely birthday boy.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll find out on Friday.”

🍷 🎂 🍷

On the day of the party, Aziraphale and Crowley arrived at 221B Baker Street bearing several bottles of wine. They entered the flat to find a huge banner draped over the mantlepiece reading “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAT!”

“Pat? Who’s Pat?” Crowley asked.

“Pat Precieux,” Sherlock replied, in his _why-must-I-suffer-idiots_ voice.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. “We’re not sure who that is.”

“She’s our biggest fan,” John explained. “She’s the one who wrote the story of the day we all met, and posted it online.”

“So she’s the reason I’ve been seeing all those stories and all that artwork of the four of us together?” Crowley demanded.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Aziraphale said, giving him a little nudge.

“Fine. I suppose I do,” Crowley admitted.

“Well, then, she deserves a happy birthday.”

“Just so,” Sherlock agreed.

“I’ll drink to that,” John said.

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose the cat's out of the bag, now - November 1st is the birthday of the spectacularly significant writer, reader, and all-around top-notch fandom friend, PatPrecieux. Please head over to [her works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux/works) to show her some birthday love.
> 
> Thanks to DaisyFairy for beta-reading this story for me. It's my first foray into the world of Good Omens fic, so I was doubly appreciative to have a long-term Good Omens fan/writer provide me with feedback.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos (both of which Pat excels at leaving) always make me smile. 😈😇❤️


End file.
